1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing performance of a mobile station having a global positioning system function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, there has been a great growth in the development and application fields of information on communication related techniques using a mobile station, and anyone among the fields corresponds to the mobile station adopting the GPS that is a position information collection system using a satellite communication.
The “gps One” technology of Qualcomm Company is for tracking the position of a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile station having the gpsOne function mounted therein with a hybrid type having a combination of functions of the GPS and a network based location termination technology. Further, the GPS tracks the position of a GPS receiver on the ground by measuring the time required for a GPS satellite signal to reach the GPS receiver and the network based location determination technology tracks the position of the mobile station by measuring the time required for a CDMA base station signal to reach the mobile station.
According to the hybrid type of technology, a result of a GPS code phase lock is measured from a result of a CDMA code phase lock, and then transmitted to a position determination equipment (PDE). Thus, a resultant position of the corresponding mobile station, which is calculated by the PDE, is used to match a necessary application.
For a purpose of test at stages of development and mass production of a terminal having a mobile station modem (MSM) 3300/5100 series mounted thereon for supporting the gpsOne technology of Qualcomm Company is recommended the technical document CL93-V2244-1 (2002.3.14.) of Qualcomm Company.
The test proposal of the Qualcomm Company as described above corresponds generally to a test for estimating the GPS RF path performance. This hardware performance test may be performed with a relatively inexpensive and simple manner, and thus may be applied to a test of produced samples and mass production prior to an engineering sampling (E/S) stage.
Items of the proposed test do not refer to an end-product based performance such as a positional accuracy, stability of position confirming service, required time, etc., but refer to hardware level performance such as a GPS RF path gain line-up, a GPS RF path loss, a Doppler frequency shift, time calibration number, etc. They may be applied to the development and mass production test of the gpsOne CDMA mobile station adopting an MSM chip.
However, the conventional apparatus and method for testing of the performance of the mobile station having the GPS has the following problems.
The conventional test method requires a long time for once performing the whole tests, and a complicated test equipment.
For example, 8 hours or more are required for the whole tests of 6 items per target network. Also, for a mobile station with a tri-band mode (DCN: 900 MHz, PCS:1.5 GHz, GPS:1800 MHz), 16 hours are required for performing the whole tests of personal communication system (PCS) and digital cellular network (DCN).
For further example, if the number of tests is increased in order to secure the reliability, more than 100 hours will be required. Especially, in order to test of the performance of the MSUT using a diagnostic monitoring device during the test of a mass production, about 7 minutes at maximum is required as the operation time of the MSUT in measuring the GPS code phase as many as 100 times after establishing a traffic channel with respect to only one item of a ‘sensitivity without Sensitivity Assist’.